


Please, Someone Save Me.

by Denrinko



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Captivity, I'm Sorry Mikado, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, One Shot, Pain, Rape, Sexual Violence, Underage Rape/Non-con, What Have I Done, Yandere!Izaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrinko/pseuds/Denrinko
Summary: 'A sob escaped him as Izaya crawled onto the bed, hovering over him. Surely this wasn't happening, it was just a terrible dream. There's no way this was real but it was...it was much, much too real.'





	Please, Someone Save Me.

Mikado felt the hair of the back on his neck stand up as he read over the Dollar’s forum once again on his computer. The teen shivered and looked around his empty apartment but as usual, saw nothing. Ever since he’d come to Ikebukuro, he’d had the disturbing feeling as if someone was watching him all the time, no matter what he was doing, where he was or who he was with.

He was sure it was nothing, that he was just paranoid because he had moved to such an unfamiliar place. There would be no reason for someone to be watching him, stalking him even. It’s not like anyone knew his secret – that he was the founder of the colourless gang named the Dollars. Actually, there were two people knew, a headless fairy named Celty Sturluson and the informant Orihara Izaya.

Mikado couldn’t imagine Celty stalking him for any reason, the dullahan was actually pretty normal in mindset and she was kind and friendly. Then there was Izaya, while the man was intimidating and seemingly highly unstable, Mikado couldn’t think of any logical reason while the informant would be following him around and watching his every move. The man already knew Mikado’s biggest secret, there wasn’t much else to know.

Mikado looked around his room, it was pretty late at night – he really ought to be going to bed but the feeling of someone watching him was so unsettling he didn’t even feel tired. Nonetheless, Mikado stood up, walking over to the window that looked down at the street.

Mikado’s blue eyes scanned the street, looking for any sign of human life but there was none. “Surely, it’s just my imagination.” He muttered before stepping back and pulling the curtains firmly shut. But when he closed them, the feeling of being watched subsided but the uneasy feeling in his stomach did not.

He double and then triple checked all the windows and doors were locked as well as all the curtains were drawn tight before turning off his computer and his light so he could crawl into his futon. It took him hours to fall asleep, he tossed and turned, the horrible churning feeling in his stomach never going away.

 _What’s going on? Did I eat something bad? Ugh, I just want to sleep, I have school tomorrow!_ The teen thought frustrated. He punched his pillow a few times and laid down again trying to get to sleep. In the early hours of the morning, the teen finally fell into a restless sleep.

Mikado woke up to a strange noise. It was like a clicking metal noise. It reminded him of the sound of the metal puzzle his parents once brought him. Mikado opened his eyes confused, wondering why was that noise in his apartment. The teen’s eyes widened as he realised where the noise was coming from – his front door.

He sat up as quietly as possible his blood running cold – there was definitely someone at his front door and by sounds of it, they were picking the lock. Mikado scrambled, trying to be as quiet as possible.

 _Where can I hide!? Where? Where?_ He thought panicked, his eyes darting around the room before he came to a decision – the pantry. The cupboard was large enough to fit inside but not large enough to be an obvious hiding spot. He moved quickly as he got the door shut and was safely inside just as the front door of his apartment slowly opened. The intruders were trying to be quiet but the teen could hear the old hinges creak as it swung open.

Mikado’s heartbeat was so loud in his ears he was terrified that the people now searching the apartment would hear it. His breathing was uneven and rather loud so he covered his mouth. Fear coursed through him, his entire body was stiff as he was scared to even move a muscle.

“Where is he?” a male voice gruffly muttered, “He was supposed to be right here.” It sounded like the man was not impressed with the fact the teen was not in bed.

“Relax. The futon is still warm, he must be hiding in the apartment somewhere.” Another male voice replied his voice a lot less gruff and much calmer. “Check the entire place.”

The sound of his apartment being searched filled the teen’s ears. _No, they’re going to find me! What do I do? Who are they, what do they want? Is it those men from Yagiri pharmaceuticals? Did Yagiri Namie send them!?_

_Oh god, I’m going to die! I don’t want to die!_

Mikado could feel his eyes burn with tears, he closed his eyes and pictured the faces of those he cared about. His parents, oh god, his parents will be devastated! He pictured the smiling faces of his friends, of Kida Masaomi and Sonohara Anri. The tears spilled over silently, rolling down his cheeks.

“He’s not here.” The gruff man growled, “That guy had it wrong. This was supposed to be easy money.”

“He has to come back here. We can get him when he does. For now, just put everything back in place.” The calmer male stated and the other one sighed with annoyance.

“Fine.” The noises of the two men cleaning everything up filled the apartment and the apartment door opened and closed. Mikado blinked, _they left?_ The teen still didn’t move, he’d seen enough movies to know that they could still be waiting for him.

_Who the hell were they? They said something about money, right? Does that mean they’re just hired goons? Could they be the ones who have been watching me? Why is this happening?_

Mikado waited for what seemed like hours until his breathing returned to normal and he felt comfortable enough to take his hands away from his mouth. He needed to get to his phone, if he got to his phone, then he could call for help – call the police, call Masaomi- call anryone and everyone who could help him.

Mikado pushed the door to the pantry open ever so slightly so he could peek into his apartment. It sure looked empty. He climbed out of the cupboard and into the open, there was no one around. They really had left. Mikado let out a sigh of relief and hurried over to his phone which was beside his computer.

 _Who should I call first?_ He decided to call Masaomi first, he pressed the call button and put the phone up to his ear, listening to it ring. But as he waited for Masaomi to pick up he suddenly heard a creak behind him.

Mikado turned quickly, his eyes widening at the sight of two tall men in black. He opened his mouth to scream but the larger one covered his mouth. “We knew you were in here kid. I could smell your fear.” He sneered and Mikado lashed out, he hit the man with all his might – which wasn’t much but the man didn’t even flinch, not surprising seeming he was built like a bulldozer.   

“Mikado? What are you doing calling this late…?” Masaomi’s muffled voice sounded through his phone where he’d dropped the device in the struggle.

“Hmgh! Heph-mhm!” Mikado tried to make some noise to inform the blond he was in trouble.  He struggled harder and harder against the man but it was no use, there was no way he could break free.

His teary blue eyes caught glimpse of a syringe going towards his neck and he knew it was over. There was a sharp prick and it wasn’t long until the teen stopped struggling and he became limp, completely unconscious. The calmer man bent down and ended the phone call, turning off the teen’s phone.

“Sorry kid. It’s nothing personal. Just business.” He apologised to the limp boy on the floor before turning to his accomplice.

“Get the box. We have a delivery to make.” He ordered, the gruff man nodded and obeyed his request. 

* * *

 

When Mikado opened his eyes the first thing he noticed is that it was pitch black. The second was a pounding headache. Mikado’s heart dropped into his stomach as he realised a few other things – he was gagged, his arms were restrained behind his back, there was something heavy around his neck, and most importantly, he was entirely naked.

 _What is this place? Where am I? Did those men bring me here? Why? What for?_ Mikado thought frantically as he struggled to roll from his side into a sitting position, the sound of a metal chain jingling and scraping against another metal item met his ears as he moved. He curled his legs towards him, covering up his bare manhood.

Possibilities raced through his mind, was this related to the Dollars? Mikado’s eyes searched the darkness, trying to adjust to it but there was no light in the room at all.

It felt was like there was no air in the room. Mikado gasped past the bit gag in his mouth, trying to get air into his body to no avail. His heart pounded against his ribs painfully, his head spin. _No! No! No! What is this place!? What’s going to happen to me!? No! Someone- help me!_ Tears streamed down his cheeks as he struggled to free his arms.

The collar around his neck pulled with the sound of a chain once again. _I’m scared, I’m scared! Mum, Mum, I want my Mum!_ He sobbed making it even harder to breathe. He could feel his restraints cut into his arm painfully, rubbing against the bare skin.

The noise of an electronic beep and deadlocks sliding opening made the teen freeze, he looked towards the sound to see a figure in a doorway. Barely any light came through the open door as if the room beyond as it was also dark. “Now, now, my dear~! You really should calm down, you’re going to hurt yourself!” A familiar voice cheerfully sang.

The person flicked the light switch and the room was lit up brightly, too brightly- blindingly so. Mikado closed his eyes from the sudden assault of light. He could hear the door slide shut and the locks slide back into place once again along with the unmistakable sound of footsteps coming towards him. He forced his eyes open to look at his kidnapper only to look into the smirking face of Orihara Izaya.

Mikado’s eyes widened. _Orihara-san! No way, he did this to me? Why? This has to be some sort of mistake! I didn’t do anything – I was careful not to get on his bad side! I don’t understand! Why would he do this!? What did I do wrong!?_

Izaya chuckled and admired the naked boy. He’d obviously been struggling against his restraints with how sweaty and out of breath he looked. Mikado noticed the man’s heated gaze and remembered he was naked. Flushing with shame, he tucked his legs tighter to his chest trying to hide his body

Izaya chuckled again. Mikado was too scared to look away from the man to truly survey his surroundings but he knew that everything was white. The bed he was sitting on, the floors, the walls and even the ceiling – it was like a padded cell and the teen hated it.

“Wghy agh!” the teen tried to speak but it just came out a grabbled nonsense. Izaya came over to the bed, sitting on the end.

“Good evening Mikado-kun~ or should I say good morning? You sure were asleep for a long time.” the man commented casually. Mikado stared at him in disbelief, was this man seriously this calm? “It took a whole fifteen hours for someone to announce you were missing. My, that really is quite sad!” the man commented, his voice bubbly and happy despite his words.

Izaya’s red eyes studied the boy head to toe and once again, Mikado curled into a tighter ball. Those terrifying eyes went from his face to the metal collar around his neck and down the length of his body. Mikado felt like a thousand insects were crawling over his body, a cold feeling filled his stomach and chest – disgust.

“You really do look just as divine as I thought you would Mikado-chan~” Izaya sang happily, “I’m so happy I got the measurements for your collar right, it wasn’t easy taking them when you were sleeping!”

Mikado’s eyes widened in horror _. While I was sleeping!? What was he talking about? No way, it was him... All this time... he’s one who's been watching me! But why? Just to lock me up here in this room!? Why me of all people!?_

“Hghu-whayh-!” Mikado’s eyebrows furrowed as he was tried to ask why once again but the gag made all his words incomprehensible which it made Izaya smirked widen. He reached out to touch the teen’s naked leg. Mikado flinched violently like he’d been burnt and struggled to get away from the man’s touch but only he ended up on his back, unable to sit back up due to his lack of core strength.

A sob escaped him as Izaya crawled onto the bed, hovering over him. Surely this wasn’t happening, it was just a terrible dream. There’s no way this was real but it was…it was much, much too real.

“You can’t escape you know.” Izaya was no longer playful and cheerful but rather now his voice was low and husky as his smile half-crazed. Mikado blinked as he felt fresh tears starting to form in his eyes from fear. “You’ll also find a lot easier if you behave.” Izaya grabbed the teen’s chin, forcing him to look into his eyes as the teen tried to turn away. “But I’m sure you’ll figure that out rather soon.” Izaya’s eyes glittered happily, tracing the teen’s cheek.

 _Behave!? This psycho wants me to behave? He kidnapped me, trapped me in a room! God knows what he plans to do to me!_ Mikado could only guess it was something horrendous.

Izaya’s hands trailed down the sides of Mikado body. The teen closed his eyes, disgusted by the feeling, his body shuddered with rejection. He wanted to throw up, god, he wanted to scream. Izaya’s hands grabbed the teen’s thighs forcefully opening them.

Mikado’s eyes snapped open in horror. _No! No! No! Stop! Stop! Please_ -! He trembled, large tears leaking from his eyes as he realised this was indeed very real. It was real. His heart beat rapidly against his ribs and his lungs constricted as he realised what the man was going to do. He kicked up his legs with all his strength, fighting against the man’s strong grip with all his might.

**_SMACK!_ **

Sharp and stinging pain flooded the teen’s left cheek. His vision blurred as he realised Izaya had backhanded him – _hard_. He could feel something drip down his cheek, whether it was tears or blood - he didn’t know anymore.

“Tsk, tsk, be a good boy.” Izaya clicked his tongue his voice playful, his red eyes filled with things Mikado didn’t even want to think about - sadistic pleasure and lust. 

Izaya’s eyes focused on his completely flaccid member with delight. “Ah…” the man shivered and licked his lips. “You’re so beautiful.” Mikado watched his body trembling in fear as the man bent down and licked up the length of the teen’s defenseless penis.

The feeling of it made Mikado flinch in shock and his tears flow faster from his eyes.

_Please no, not like this, please no! I beg of you, no! NO!_

Izaya continued, taking the limp member in his mouth and sucking on it. It felt so disgusting and wrong. It made Mikado’s stomach churn and his body shake uncontrollably in shock.

“Mhm.” Izaya purred, pulling up and away from the teen’s penis which despite his disgust and horror had managed to harden a bit under the stimulation. “I’m so glad we can finally do this while you’re awake.” The man said happily. Mikado’s heart stopped for a moment at the implications of those words.

 _No…when…? No! Why?_ The teen thought terrified at the thought of the man assaulting him while he was sleeping.

The man pulled a small bottle from the pocket of his jeans and poured the liquid into his hand with a creepy smile. Mikado watched wide-eyed, tears running down his face like a river mixing with the snot dripping from his nose.

He wanted to scream but there was nothing he could do but flail uselessly as two fingers brushed against his anus which puckered, trying to protect itself and refuse entry but it didn’t stop Izaya as he forced the fingers through the tight ring of muscle and into Mikado’s virgin insides.

“Ughhgh-!” Mikado screamed in pain though it was muffled by his gag. It felt as if he was being burnt, the friction hurt so much. He tried to move away to escape those digits that were now invading his ass but Izaya held his hips in place with his free hand.

“You’re so tight~” Izaya breathed heatedly and Mikado closed his eyes, sobbing uncontrollably. “That’s enough preparation don’t you think?” those fingers were removed after barely a minute and Mikado’s body heaved in relief but it soon disappeared when he heard the sound of a zipper being undone.

Mikado watched as the man before him stripped, throwing his clothes to the ground beside the bed. He refused to look at the straining hard member between the informant’s legs and squeezed his eyes shut tight, struggling and sobbing.

Izaya let out a pleasured sigh as he stroked his aching member. “Finally…I can put it in. I’ll take Mikado’s virginity.” He breathed with a delighted smile. Mikado shook his head and whimpered into the gag, begging and pleading for Izaya to stop but to the older man, it just sounded like moans.

 _Please, no! Please! Someone help me! I want to go home! I’m scared! Please, I want my Mum! I’m sorry, please! Please! No! No!!_ Mikado struggled helplessly as Izaya pulled his legs apart and settled between them.

“Look at me, Mikado.” Izaya breathed and Mikado shook his head. “I said look at me!” Izaya snapped angrily and the teen opened his eyes, scared of what the man would do to him if he didn’t obey. Izaya shivered when those teary eyes focused on him. Mikado watched in horror as the man lubed up his member before positioning it at Mikado’s tiny entrance.

Mikado cried out when he felt the tip meet his ass and he struggled once more making Izaya growl menacingly. “I’m being nice Mikado but if you keep pushing me, I’ll be really mean.” The man threatened and Mikado stopped struggling to save himself from what was probably a worse fate. It was just no use, there was no way he was going to get out of this.

“AHHGUHH!!!”

Mikado screamed through the gag when Izaya pushed inside, pain shot up his back, his stomach and down his legs as he was forcefully stretched wide. Izaya pushed a good half of himself into the teen in one thrust, moaning about how good it felt. Mikado flinched when the man looked up at him with a dopey, pleasured smile.

“I’m inside of you Mikado. Don’t that make you happy?” he breathed and Mikado sobbed harder. Cries of pain escaped him only to be muffled by the gag as Izaya slid the rest of himself into the teen who shivered as pain assaulted his body. He could barely breathe and his heart felt like it was going to leap through his chest from the sheer amount of pain he was in.

“I’m going to start moving.” Izaya licked his lips and the teen shook his head desperately. It already felt like he was going to die, he was positive if Izaya did any more it would kill him. The hot rod inside of him felt like it was stabbing, tearing into his stomach, he had to be bleeding. It felt like he was being ripped apart.

 _It hurts! Someone make it stop! Please!_ Mikado begged as Izaya drew back before thrusting back inside. Mikado screamed again, the pain overwhelming. Izaya set a fast, unrelenting pace, his cheeks flushed as he moaned each time he thrust into the teen.

“Mikado! Mikado! Ah! Yes! Fuck!”

Mikado sobbed and screamed through his gag, tears poured down his cheeks as he begged and pleaded for the torture to stop. Izaya slumped forward, his hands on either side of the teen’s head as he thrust in harder and faster, his eyes glazed with pleasure.

Izaya leaned forward and kissed the teen over the gag, he kissed feverously, licking up the salvia that escaped the corners of the teen’s stretched mouth.

“Ah! Ah! God, it feels so good!” Izaya moaned. Mikado laid there, Izaya's powerful thrusts moving his body. His vision started to black out as the pain became too much, his body unable to handle the abuse.

“Ah! Mikado! You feel too good! I’m already cumming!” Izaya cried out, his thrusts becoming jerky and uneven as he reached his climax. Mikado stared at the ceiling, tears flowing freely from his eyes, his mind in shambles as the man came deep inside of him, coating his insides with his thick release. The rush of warmth in his bowels made Mikado want to vomit but he remained still, grateful that the torture was over.

Izaya collapsed on top the teen panting, trying to recover from his orgasm. Mikado sobbed uncontrollably, his body trembling. Izaya gave a satisfied sigh as he pulled his limp member out of the teen.

“Oh, you’re bleeding... Don’t worry, that’s normal. It can’t be helped because it was your first time.” Izaya said with a smile, Mikado didn’t look at him. He didn’t want to think about it, his body shook in pain and shock as he laid there completely limp on the bed as a mixture of blood and semen leaked out of his ruined insides.

Izaya pulled the teen into an embrace, holding him tenderly. Mikado sobbed and tried to struggle faintly but his body was too weak so he just gave up and let the informant hold him. “I’m so happy.” Izaya murmured, his voice filled with tender happiness. The man removed Mikado’s gag that was messy with saliva and kissed him fully on the lips, his tongue invading his mouth. Mikado didn’t react, he just laid there like a broken doll and let Izaya do what he wanted.

“I love you, you know. I’ve been watching you all this time, you are the perfect human. I love you so much that a built this room for you.” Izaya murmured in his ear. “No one can find this place so no one can ever hurt you, touch you or talk to you again. Only me. Isn’t it perfect?” His grip on the teen tightened painfully, the possessive edge in his voice clear.

“No…” Mikado whispered his voice hoarse and broken. Izaya seemed to ignore him as he continued, 

“It’s alright if you don’t agree right now…we have plenty of time,” Izaya said, happily untying the teen’s hands from behind his back and kissing the raw, painful marks the restraints had left.

“I’ll make love to you every day- love you unconditionally and then, you will love me too.” Izaya sounded so sure and happy. Mikado cried, quiet sobs and hiccups escaping his lips.

_No please, Mum, Dad, Masaomi-kun, Sonohara-san…anyone, please, someone save me! Please, someone!_

“Naw, don’t cry. I’ve got you.” Izaya rocked him back and forth gently. “Yeah, I’ve got you and I’ll never let you go so you don’t have to worry.” He whispered. Mikado cried harder, tears pouring down his face as Izaya started humming a lullaby in his ear.

_I want to go home..._

_Mummy, Daddy…_

_Please...someone...save me..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like a bit of me died inside writing this...  
> If you see any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them...  
> Thank you for reading(?)
> 
> (Join my Durarara!! community on discord where we share pictures and talk about the series: https://discord.gg/J3FbzHx )


End file.
